In My Head
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Demi has a crush on a new guy at school, Joe Jonas. But what will Sterling do to get Demi to love him back again? It's all going down in his head. Jemi & Stemi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! This is my new multi-chapter story called "In My Head". This is the sequel for the story Ghost of You, so if you haven't read the other one, I recommend you to read it, so you will understand better. Hope you like this story :)

* * *

(1 Year Later)

Wow! After summer break, I entered to school. Well, 3rd grade in High School. All the assignments are new...well, some of them. The other ones I knew since past years.

Well, here I am, at the new school. I got out of my car. It's a Black BMW. My mom gave it to me when I was fifteen. That was the only memory that I have now from her. I went inside the school. L.A. High School. There was my friend, Greyson Chance.

Greyson: Hey Sterling, how was your summer break?  
Sterling: It was good; I went to visit some of my cousins at Texas...

And in that moment, I saw her. Demi Lovato. The girl that 1 year ago was my girlfriend. The girl that, thanks to Selena, she hates me. Since we broke up, I haven't had another girlfriend. The first days I tried to tell her to give me a second chance, but she ignored me.

Greyson: Sterling! Oh, please, are you still in love with her?

Sterling: Yeah, I still love her. Got some problem with that?  
Greyson: Yeah, I got a problem. It has passed 1 year! 1 year! Dude, you need to move on!  
Sterling: Shut up.

Fortunately, the bell rang, and I got to go to my classroom. It was English time.

I entered the classroom, and there was Demi talking to Tiffany. I sit at the last chair.

The classes passed by (Demi was in all of my classes), and finally it came lunch break. I just stared at her.

Greyson: Sterling, stop thinking about her.  
Sterling: I just can't stop thinking of her...I can't stop loving her...

I started to remember of the old times, every time we went to the cinema, every memory we shared...

Greyson: If you stop thinking about what pass through your mind right now and look at the table where she is sitting, you are going to stop thinking about her.

I looked there and she was talking with other guy...WHAT?

* * *

Author's Note: I know that maybe the chapter was a little crappy, but please review! I promise to upload if I get reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wanna give a special shout-out to the person who reviewed, iStemiFan1, thanks for the review! Hope you all like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2: (Sterling's Point of View)

Sterling: Who the hell is he?

Greyson: He is Joe Jonas. And I think Demi likes him...

Sterling: Greyson, you better shut up, you're not helping.

Greyson: But it's true! Just look at them, they're talking, laughing together...

Sterling: STOP IT! Enough! Thanks for your help friend.

I didn't even want to eat, so I left. The bell rang, and everyone went back to our classrooms. The next class was biology, and in this class there was Demi but also there was Joe. I think I better ask another person about Joe.

Sterling: Hey...and you are?

Nick: I'm Nick Bieber (AN: I didn't know what last name to write, so I wrote Bieber.) And you are?

Sterling: I'm Sterling Knight. Did you know about who is that guy laughing with that brunette girl over there?

Nick: Joe? Yeah, I have heard of him. He's the only brother, he wants to be a singer, every single girl is crazy for him...but I don't know if that girl is his girlfriend or what is between them.

Sterling: Ah...  
Nick: Why did you ask?  
Sterling: No, I was just asking...I didn't know him.

For the rest of the class, Demi & that guy were laughing. Ah, it sickens me! At the end of the class, Greyson appeared to talk to me.

Greyson: And what did you know about Joe?

Sterling: That he is so popular & he wants to be a singer. Ugh, I hate him!

Greyson: It's logical...looks like you have some competition over here, not just for Demi, but also in the singer part...

I got angry at him, and went to my house. Great, the worst first day of classes in my life!

* * *

Author's Note: Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (Sterling s Point of View)

The next day, fortunately, the first 3 classes I haven t seen Joe & Demi together but in biology yes.

Teacher: Today we are on the lab because we are going to make a project here. It s gonna be on teams of 3. I make the teams. Please open your books in page 19.

For my luck I got with Demi and Joe.

Joe: Well, hey, I m Joe Jonas, and you are?

Sterling: I m Sterling Knight.

Joe: Did you already know Demi? She s a great girl very funny.

Sterling & Demi: Yeah, we already know each other.

Joe: Well, that s good.

For the rest of the class, Demi & I were so quiet, while Joe talked about all the awards & stuff he had won. What a jerk. The bell rang, and we went to lunch break.

Greyson: Hey, how was your day?

Sterling: Bad

Greyson: What happened?

Sterling: For biology project, I m in a team with Demi and Joe, and he just talked about what he does, and Demi was happy listening to him.

Greyson: And what does he do?

Sterling: Well, he had won trophies thanks to the sports of soccer, basketball and baseball, he knows how to sing, dance, heck, he even knows how to act but I don t believe him.

Greyson: I don t know what you re gonna do for Demi to notice you now.

Sterling: Why did you say that?

Greyson: Because you and Joe the only thing you have in common is that both like Demi, sing and dance. Hahahahaha

Sterling: Haha, so funny.

Greyson: Really?

Sterling: NO! I need your help; I want her to forget him and come to me to be my girlfriend

The bell rang and it was next Art Class.

Teacher: Good morning, today we re just gonna start to draw.

At the end of the class, she told us:

Teacher: Ok, because you just entered to this class year, it does gonna be a welcome party, so please think where it s gonna be your party.

Demi: Ok, any ideas of where?

Sterling: It can be in the L.A. Club?

Joe: Yeah, that s a good idea.

Demi: Ok, the party s gonna be there Friday at 7.

Great! That party can be my perfect opportunity to get her back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I decided to update today because I don't have school :P So what do you think about the new show DC is going to do (So Random!) Will you watch it or not?

Well, hope you like this chapter, and please review :)

* * *

Chapter 4: (Sterling's Point of View)

At the end of all the classes, I was going to leave, but when I was getting into my car, I saw Demi with Joe; they were hugging each other…

I think I need to think on something quickly, but for putting my plan in action I need Friday to come. I started to write a song, maybe I can sing it on the party… Then, my phone rang…it was Greyson.

Sterling: Hello?

Greyson: Sterling, do you know the bad notice?

Sterling: No, what is it?

Greyson: Selena is going to return to study on L.A. High School next month!

Sterling: And that what does it have to do with me? She can do whatever she wants; just that she doesn't mess with Demi & me…again.

Greyson: Duh, that's why it's a bad notice. What do you think she's gonna do first? Make the life impossible for you and Demi.

Sterling: Look, Greyson, right now I don't want problems… I have enough!

I hung up, and just when I did that, my phone started ringing again.

Sterling: Hello?

Sterling's Dad: Hey son. I need to go out of the country, I'm so sorry if I have to leave you like this right now, but…

Sterling: I understand dad. Take care of yourself.

Sterling's Dad: Ok…

Oh, great! What I just needed. Can it be worse for me?

What the heck! Why can't Friday come now?

* * *

Author's Note: You know, if you want the next chapter, you need to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in...almost 1 month. I was grounded, so I couldn't use my computer. Well, but finally here it is the chapter. Sorry if it's boring, but the next chapter will be better than this and the other ones._

* * *

**Chapter 5: (Sterling's Point of View)**

Ah, finally a long week, the party day came. I hope that just for 1 day, everything I have planned to come true, because it's now or never. Demi was going to come with Joe, Greyson was going to go alone, and everyone else too.

It was 6:30, I was getting ready to go, and I got in my car, and drove to the club. Suddenly, my phone ring; It was my…mom?

Sterling: H-hello?

Sterling's Mom: Hey, son! How are you?

Sterling: I'm f-fine, and y-you?

I was getting scared, she never acts like that.

Sterling's Mom: I'm good, very happy. I called you to tell you that I'm going to go some days to where you live to stay there. But I don't have a place to stay…can I stay at your home? Well, that's if your dad wants to see me, if not I can stay at a hotel…

Sterling: Yes, you can s-stay. Well, I gotta go, bye M-Caroline.

Wow! After 13 years, I finally got to see my mom!

Even that I can't call her mom, I still love her, and I'm happy that I finally will see her.

I arrived to the club, and the club was full; I went to look for Greyson.

Greyson: Hey.

Sterling: Have you seen Demi?

Greyson: Yes, she's dancing with Joe.

Sterling: Do you know at what time the dance challenges are going to start?

Greyson: In 30 minutes. Are you going to challenge him?

Sterling: It's obvious that I'm going to challenge him…

Greyson: But that doesn't means that Demi is going to be your girlfriend again…

Sterling: But that will show who dances better.

Greyson: And what if Joe wins and you lose like a stupid?

Sterling: I'm the Challenge Champion for almost 3 years… it's obvious who's gonna win.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading :) Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm updating today, and this chapter isn't the one I was saying, the next chapter is where... well, you will see. Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sterling's Point of View**

Joe started to challenge people, and he was winning!

Joe: Who's next? Anyone?

Sterling: I am gonna win

Joe: I don't think so…no one had won.

Sterling: It's time to change that.

He started to dance…those were easy to win. Then I continued…

It was starting to get hard, but I will last until the end. The song was over and they were going to announce who had won.

Everyone: It's a tie! It's a tie!

Joe: See? I told you weren't going to win.

Sterling: You didn't win, too.

Joe: What's the matter with you?

Sterling: My problem is…

I was going to answer him, but Demi came and I don't want her to think bad things about me.

Sterling: It was a tie…that doesn't mean that you're better than me, ok?

I left there, and for the reaction that Greyson had, I did something wrong.

Greyson: Sterling…you need to learn to not to yell at people when you get mad…if Demi didn't come right in time, I bet he will be knocked out by you.

Sterling: Forget about that…now what should I do? Should I sing or not?

Right in that moment, Joe went to the stage and he was going to sing.

Joe: This song is dedicated to someone special. (He looks at Demi)

Oh no, this ain't right! I'm supposed to be the one singing!

_And if I heard you on the radio, _

_I'd never want to change a single note_

_It's what I'm trying to say all along_

_You're my favorite song…_

Oh, what the hell, Demi is in love with that song, now what am I supposed to do?

Sterling: Greyson, now what am I supposed to do? If I sing, after hearing that song, she isn't gonna like my song.

Greyson: Let's see…your song is cute & sweet like Joe's?

Sterling: No

Greyson: Then, if you're really gonna sing, it's better to make sure she won't see who is singing it.

Sterling: And how am I supposed to do that, if when someone is up in the stage, they turn the light right where is the person to everyone to notice.

Greyson: Sterling, with money! Just pay some money to the person that controls the lights and said to not turn the lights on! Please think a little more!

Sterling: I have a plan.

Greyson: Let me guess, that includes me, right?

Sterling: Yes… do you know how to play the electric guitar?

Greyson: Yeah, that's what I'm good at.

Sterling: I just need to pay to the lights controller, and that's it!

I hope my plan works; if it doesn't…then I'm lost.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading :) Please review and if I get 3 reviews, I promise to update tomorrow._

_Also, I'm starting to write another story... it's dramatic, it's called "Got to Believe". And when you review, can you tell me if you want me to upload the first chapter right now or after I finish this story. _

_So, Review! It makes my day :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: So, here you have the Chapter 7th. Like I promised, this will be an interesting chapter where... well, you'll know. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Demi's Point Of View**

Demi: Wow, Joe. That song was…incredible.

Joe: I'm glad you liked it.

The song was so cute…like the song Sterling sang for me 1 year ago.

I still can't get over him, Joe is so cute… even that he didn't ask me out, but I can't get over Sterling… I still love him… but when I saw him kissing Selena, which broke my heart.

Joe: Demi, I want to ask you something

Demi: What is it?

Joe: Do you wanna be my girl-

All the lights went off, and a sound of electric guitar started to grow on the background.

_Everybody's looking for love, oh_

_Ain't that the reason you're in this club?_

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him, oh no_

_I got a better solution for you girl, oh_

The song was great! Whoever who was singing, he has a great voice.

_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you'll never know_

_I can see it going down, going down in my head_

While I'm hearing more & more this song, I can't stop thinking about Sterling… but whoever that guy is, I think he's apologizing to someone.

There were girls dancing to the song, and I find my way to get more close to the stage, leaving Joe behind. Everyone was getting to the dance floor to dance, but I was going to the edge of the stage, even though I can't see anything because the lights were off. Then, I think the guy noticed me, and he took my hand, and made me go to the stage with him.

I was so nervous, and I just stood there, scared that if I walk a little more, I would fall off the stage. Then, he started singing again.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say_

_When it comes down to it it's all just a game_

_Instead of talking, let me demostrate, yeah_

_Get down to business and skip foreplay, yeah_

_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you'll never know_

_I can see it going down, going down in my head_

_I see you all over me, in my head_

_You fulfill my fantasy, in my head_

_And you'll be singing oh, no_

_In my head, it's going down _

_It's going down_

The next part, it was just music. The guy who was singing came over to where I was; he took me by the hands, and started to dance with me.

The guitar solo ended, and he stopped dancing with me. He took both my hands again, and he rested his forehead on mine, and it seems like he was going to kiss me. He then took the microphone with 1 hand, and he started to sing another part of the song.

_Just leave with me now, say the word and I'll go_

Every second that passed, I can feel his breath in my face. I felt so… lost in the moment. I fell in love with him.

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you'll never know_

Every time he got closer and closer to my face, I felt the need to kiss him. I can't see how he looks, but I don't care about that now.

_I can see it going down, going down_

There was a pause, and we were just an inch apart of each other. That moment was so romantic, and I was just waiting for him to kiss me, but then he broke apart, and went to the center of the stage to finish the song.

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head you'll be singing Woah_

_In my head, it's going down_

_All it's going down in my head_

The song finished, and I heard steps. I thought he was coming with me, but then the lights go on, and there was just the microphone. The stage was empty. I was the only one there. The DJ started to play music, and I got off the stage.

I was so confused about what had happened. It was the most romantic thing ever. I don't know who he was, but I felt something special for him. That guy made me fall in love with him.

Without know what I was doing, I started to go too backstage. Maybe I can find the guy who was singing there.

Joe: Demi? Where are you going?

Demi: To see if the guy who was singing that song is there.

Joe: What? You don't even know him!

Demi: I don't know him, but I need to find him

Joe: Why? Demi, I need to tell you something…

I started to run backstage, with the hope of finding him. Sadly, no one was there.

Who was the singer? And why he's hiding?

I started to walk to the dance floor, still thinking about the moment where I was in the stage.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review & tell me what was your favorite part of the chapter :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I'm updating again! Someone recommend me to write in Book Format, but the problem is that this story is written until the end, so the chapters are like that. But I will take that for my next story, called "Got to Believe". So hope you like this chapter! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sterling's Point of View**

Greyson: The song wasn't romantic, huh?

Sterling: I think it was more for her to realize that Joe isn't worth the risk, and that I love her.

Greyson: Did you know that when you make her go to the stage, there was a chance for her to know it was you?

Sterling: I think she didn't realize it was me.

Greyson: And why you didn't kiss her? You both were too close!

Sterling: We both had kissed before. She would recognize me if I did that, so that's why I didn't do it.

Greyson: And when you're going to tell her that you were the singer?

Sterling: Never.

Greyson: oh, come on! You got her with that song!

Sterling: I don't know…

I went to get some soda. Maybe Greyson is right, but what if he isn't?

I was going to return to talk to Greyson, but I saw him talking with Demi. I hid behind a wall to hear what they were saying.

Demi: So you know the singer?

Oh dear God, I just hope Greyson doesn't tell her.

Greyson: Yes… no… maybe…

Demi: Stop playing, and answer!

Greyson: Maybe…

Demi: I'm not leaving until you tell me who was.

Greyson: Okay! I know him!

Demi: Who is it, Greyson?

If he tells her, I will lose all my chances with her.

Greyson: I can't tell you that, it's confidential.

Demi: Why not?

Greyson: Because… he had left the club.

Demi: Why you say he left?

Greyson: Y-yeah, he left the club.

Demi: Is he on our school?

Greyson: W-well…n-no…

Demi: That means yes… please, Greyson, we both know that when you stutter, your answer is the opposite thing.

The next thing I know I need to do is teach Greyson how to lie without stutter.

Greyson: Oh, really?

Demi: Really! And thanks for the information.

When she left, I went to talk to Greyson.

Sterling: Greyson, for your own sake, learn to lie and do not stutter.

Greyson: I'm sorry…

Sterling: The important thing is that she don't know the name

I was going to left the club, and I saw Joe looking at me with a "Better watch what you do" look.

Did he know about the song?

* * *

_Author's Note: I promise to update tomorrow if you review! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Sorry if I'm not updating daily, but I have entered from spring break, and I haven't been sleeping a lot, so I hope you understand. Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sterling's Point of View**

_(On Monday…)_

I arrived to the school, and my first class is biology, so we needed to get on teams.

Demi: Hey Joe

Joe: Hey Demi

Demi: Sterling.

Sterling: Hey Demi.

Demi: Whatever. Sterling did you heard that song someone sang on Friday?

Sterling: Yes, why did you ask?

Demi: No, just that I love the song… did you know who is the singer?

Sterling: Well, yeah.

Joe: And you won't believe who he is…

Demi: What?

Joe: Nothing…

Sterling: I think we should better start working…

Oh no, I think Joe knows about the singer…maybe he listen when I was talking to Greyson. For his look in his face, I can say he's jealous.

Demi: Excuse me; I'll be right back in 5 minutes.

She left, and I turned to talk to Joe

Sterling: Joe, what's your problem?

Joe: Nothing… mysterious singer.

Sterling: Are you jealous? Are you mad because she's in love with the mysterious singer instead of you?

Joe: No, but at least I will have the guts to sing a song without hiding myself and bringing her to the stage and do…well, whatever you did there.

Sterling: Whoa, nothing bad happened there. And for your information, I was hiding for a reason.

Joe: What? Were you scared?

Sterling: No!

Then Demi enters to the classroom, but Joe doesn't notice her, so he continues fighting.

Joe: Well, maybe she fell in love with "the singer" but when she knows who he is, she won't love him anymore!

Demi: Could you please stop fighting and tell me who the singer is?

Sterling: Yeah, stop the fight Joe.

Joe: Oh, no, I won't stop until he pays for all he had done…

Demi: Joe! Enough! Please stop right now!

Joe: But he deserves it!

Demi: No. Even if he had broken my heart before, you don't need to be the one who solves that problem. I decided to leave that in the past. I thought you understand it. I thought you were _different._

Demi left the classroom crying… the only good thing is that the professor wasn't here when that happened.

Sterling: So I guess you and Demi broke up.

Joe: No, we don't… because thanks to your stupid song, she got all exited for the song that she didn't listen when I was asking her out.

Joe also left the classroom… I think to search for Demi.

I was kind of happy, they weren't in a relationship.

But I was angry, too. She decided to forget about the past relationship, and I think she expects someone else to be that mysterious singer. I don't think she loves me anymore.

The bell rang, and I continued with the other classes…

At lunch time, Demi was talking to Tiffany, and Joe was with his friends.

Greyson: What happened to all of you?

Sterling: Joe and I were fighting, but Joe talked about our past relationship and Demi got angry at Joe.

Greyson: So what are you waiting for? Go and talk to her!

Sterling: But…

Greyson: Just go!

After Greyson pushed me out of the chair, I went to where Demi and Tiffany were sitting.

Sterling: Hey Demi.

Demi: What do you want?

Sterling: I'm so sorry about what happened in biology class…

Demi: No, that isn't your fault.

Sterling: Um, I wanted to talk to you… but alone.

Tiffany: Ok, I'm leaving… but you better don't hurt Demi because then you'll better watch out.

She left, and Demi turned to talk to me.

Demi: She's gone… what do you want to talk about?

Sterling: Why do you ask a lot about the mysterious singer?

Demi: It's just… I don't know… his song was great… and what he do… I think I'm in love with that person, even if I don't know him. When he holds me with both hands, when we were just inches apart… I felt like if he was my soul-mate. I felt like if I had known him from a long time…

Sterling: And what if I tell you who he is?

Demi: I will thank you a lot because you will make my day & probably my life because you will help me to find that person.

Sterling: Uh… well, the person who really sang the song is m-

The bell rang in that exactly moment.

Demi: I gotta go to class, but maybe we can talk at the end of school, in the parking lot?

Sterling: Ok. See you later.

Dang it! I was so close of telling her!

* * *

_Author's Note: Hehehe, more drama coming up the way ;) Please review! =D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to post this quick chapter. Hope you like it after all :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Greyson's Point Of View**

Poor Sterling, it looks a lot that he still loves Demi, but thanks to Selena's incident, he doesn't know how she can forgive him.

I was alone, so I started to stare at everyone. Then I noticed a girl. She was blonde, almost brown; her hair was curly, brown eyes…

I went to a snack machine to buy some cookies, and then "accidentally" ran into the girl.

Greyson: Oh, I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention, and I was distracted…

Girl: It doesn't matter… What's your name?

Greyson: Greyson Chance. What's yours?

Girl: I'm Bella Thorne.

The bell had to ring in that moment.

Greyson: _Enchanted_ to meet you, Bella.

Bella: Aww thanks. I'll see you later, Greyson.

I went to the classroom, and sat on my chair. I started daydreaming about that girl…

Sterling: Greyson! Snap out of whatever you're thinking! What's happening?

Greyson: Thanks for destroy this dream…

Sterling: Get over it, that's not the point…

Greyson: Ok, Sir. What happened with Demi?

Sterling: I almost told her… but the bell rang.

Greyson: Believe me, you're not the only one who hates that bell…

Sterling: What are you talking about?

Greyson: No, it doesn't matter… and what is your plan now, Mr. Awesome Ideas?

Haha, I have a lot of fun when Sterling gets angry.

Sterling: Don't call me that… well; my plan is to tell her…

Greyson: Don't state the obvious… what I'm talking about is when and how will you tell her?

Sterling: When school finishes today in the parking lot…

Then Bella came into the classroom to ask something to Geography's teacher… I just started to stare at her… When she was going to left she said hi with her hand… then I felt someone hit me.

Greyson: Ouch!

Sterling: Haha, I got revenge on your jokes...

* * *

_Author's Note: *waits for people to start throwing tomatoes to her* Sorry, I know this is a crappy chapter, and this is the other side of the story, maybe I can make a one-shot continuing this..._

_Well, anyway, if you saw the underlined word in this chapter, that is going to be one of the key words for the next chapter. I'll leave you wondering :D_

_Please review if you want the next chapter! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't updated, BUT I need to tell you that this story is almost over :( Yeah, BUT the good notice is that I have started like 3 new stories that I may upload in these days, and now I'm more inspired ;D_

_Hope you like this short chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sterling's Point of View**

When the classes were over for today, I went to look for Demi.

I saw Tiffany and I went to ask her if she knows where Demi is.

Sterling: Hey Tiffany. Do you know where Demi is?

Tiffany: She was gone to talk to Joe…

Sterling: Thanks.

I don't think I have a lot of chances now… who am I kidding, I don't have a chance with Demi.

When I was walking to the parking lot, I saw Greyson, and a girl who I suspect is his girlfriend. Even he has a chance with someone and I don't!

I was going to my car, when I heard a familiar voice… it was Joe.

Joe: I see you tomorrow then at 7 in the Chinese restaurant.

Girl: Ok, see you there. I love you.

That girl's voice wasn't Demi's. I tried to take a look at the car, and there was Selena Gomez. WHAT? Oh, poor Demi… I need to tell her!

Oh, that jerk will pay for what he's doing now. He will know who really is Sterling Knight. I will get revenge.

I drove to home, and when I arrived, I searched for my Dad's old phone.

I sent Demi a text message. It said:

_Demi: _

_I know that you don't know me, or maybe yes, but if you really want to know who I am, I will meet you at the Chinese Restaurant at 7 p.m. tomorrow._

_Mysterious Singer._

Now I have to call Greyson.

Greyson: Hello?

Sterling: Greyson, I need you to come with me tomorrow to the Chinese Restaurant. And I need you to come with your guitar.

Greyson: Yeah, right, you commanded.

Sterling: Just do it as a favor, Greyson.

Greyson: Ok, but you owe me a favor…

Sterling: Fine.

I just hope tomorrow turns out good.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just 1 more chapter and this is over. PLESE REVIEW! ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: This story is coming to an end :( Just 1 more chapter and then the Epilogue, and that's it. I want to thank to everyone who reviewed and that read this story. I have fun writing this stories and also I got more inspired. Hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Demi's Point of View**

(The next day, after school…)

Finally! I was going to meet the mysterious singer. I don't know what to wear, to be honest.

I decided to wear black skinny leggings, a purple shirt and a black jacket.

When I was going out of the house, I ran into Justin.

Justin: Demi, look where you're going.

Demi: Ok, Justin.

Justin: Where are you going?

Demi: I'm going to meet the mysterious singer.

Justin: I bet I sing better than him, I play better the guitar and I'm more handsome.

Demi: Keep on dreaming, Justin. Now I gotta go.

When I was driving, I turn on the radio. The song playing was "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.

When I arrived it was 7:07 p.m. I hope he hadn't left.

When I entered to the restaurant, there were just couples or families. No one was alone. I think he had left. Then I looked to a table, and I saw the worst. Joe Jonas and Selena Gomez eating and laughing together. Because it was a small table, then they hugged each other. I felt tears starting to grow on my eyes.

For my luck, that wasn't the worst. I saw Joe getting closer to Selena's face and they kissed. The kiss was passionately, they almost start to make-out. This brought memories from 1 year ago, the party. I think Sterling was right; Selena was the one who kissed him. Now it was the other way around.

I went to where the table was.

Demi: Having a good time, huh?

Joe: Demi, I can explain…

Demi: What is what you need to explain?

Joe: I was in love with you. I thought you were too. But then Sterling got in the road and everything went downhill. I met Selena in the school parking lot. And she really loves me, not like you. You fall in love with the first that sing a romantic song and gets you in stage without knowing who he is.

Demi: Ok, everything's clear now. Then I hope you live happy ever after with this…girl.

When I get out of the restaurant, I went backwards. I started crying. It was a cold, dark night. My heart was broken, for the second time.

Suddenly, a guitar started to play.

_Everybody's looking for love, oh_

That was the song I have heard in the club.

_Just leave with me no, say the word_

_And we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see the side of love you'll never know_

_I can see it all going down, going down in my head_

_I see you all over me, in my head…_

When he finished singing the song, I started to cry a lot.

Mysterious Singer: What happened?

Something in my inside recognized that voice, but probably was just my imagination.

Demi: Your song is great, but it's just that I am heart-broken… 2 times now.

Mysterious Singer: I'm so sorry.

I can't see his face, it was dark.

Demi: And who are you?

Mysterious Singer: You haven't recognized me yet?

Demi: No.

Mysterious Singer: Come on, let's go inside.

Demi: No!

Mysterious Singer: Why not?

Demi: It's just that…

I started crying again… when I started to calm down again, I did my best to look him right in the eyes… even if it was dark, I know that eyes.

Mysterious Singer: I guess you already recognize me?

Demi: I can't believe it… you're Sterling?

* * *

_Author's Note: Finally she's realizing who was the "Mysterious Singer" ;) Please review! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story :( But again, thanks to all the people who read and review every single chapter of this story, I'm glad you liked it, and hope you like this chapter. Personally, I like this story because this is the second story I have written, and that shows some progress, even if the newest stories I'm writing are better than this one. I just wanna say thank you :) Hope you like this chapter! =D_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sterling's Point of View**

Demi: I can't believe it… you're Sterling?

Sterling: Yeah, I am the one who sang the song, who wrote it, and just for you… I was the guy who was in the club, just staring at you, who wanted so badly to kiss you that moment when we were inches apart in the club. I am the guy you were talking about, the Mysterious Singer. I am the guy who…wants to be your boyfriend again. I am still in love with you, so badly. Even after you said you didn't want to talk to me, I still was there when you needed it. I was scared; scared about that you will reject me; scared that you were in love with Joe…

Then, she started crying, and then she hugged me.

Demi: Sterling, I'm so sorry if I treated you so bad… I… it was a lot of hurting seeing that she kissed you…

Sterling: But that is history…

Demi: And when I thought that Joe was the right one… he fell in love with Selena and even he kissed her…

Sterling: Oh, that stupid jerk, he is going to hear me.

Demi: That wasn't what it broke my heart again… the reason was because I remembered the incident 1 year ago…

She cried, and cried… this wasn't going to stay like this.

Sterling: Where is that jerk? I need to make him learn his lesson…

Greyson: Go hit him right in the face!

Demi: What? Who is talking apart of you?

Sterling: I don't know…

Demi: Well, whatever. I just don't want more fights.

Sterling: Okay. But if that jerk does something bad to you, I promise he will regret-

In that moment, she kissed me. Haha, finally I can be happy with her, again.

Greyson: Aww and then Sterling and Demi lived happily ever after. How cute!

Demi: I recognized that voice…

Sterling and Demi: Greyson!

Greyson: Haha, now Sterling won't tell me to come here as his guitarist.

Greyson always makes me angry… but he always helps me.

Demi: Greyson, here's $10, go buy whatever you want in the restaurant.

Greyson: YAY! Finally I got paid!

He finally left, so we don't get interrupted again.

Sterling: So…can we forget what happened 1 year ago?

Demi: I think that will be the best.

Sterling: Oh, but there's something left.

Demi: What is it?

Sterling: Will you make me the honor to be my girlfriend again?

Demi: That… was the only thing I have wanted since 1 year ago.

Sterling: So that is a yes?

Demi: Yes, it is.

I gave her a hug, and we stayed like that for I don't know how much time.

**(Demi's Point of View)**

Finally, I was in peace. I don't care about what happened minutes ago inside of the restaurant. I don't care if Sterling and I stay like this all the life.

Things happen for a reason, and I will enjoy every single moment of this part of my life, starting now.

_**The End**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Want an epilogue? ;D Please review this last chapter, and again, thanks for reading this story._

_Love, Cherry :)_


End file.
